


Lit Me Up

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, from ridar to the og ship, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: From then on everything just comes naturally. When Kim is sad, Trini is sad. When Kim is angry, Trini is angry. When Kim smiles, Trini smiles. That last one is hard to pin on the link though because Kim has the most beautiful smile in the entire world and honestly who can blame Trini when she claims it’s contagious.





	Lit Me Up

The Rangers had a lot of unexpected free time following Rita’s downfall. It was summer vacation and Zordon had really lightened up on them after realizing they were at least a little capable of handling themselves. But this free time also led to them learning things about their powers-- specifically their links.    
  
Obviously, they were all linked with each other, but naturally some of them were closer. For example Trini and Zack were practically The Wonder Twins, constantly hanging out and getting into trouble, and their links were more in tune because of it. And of course everyone loves Billy (Jason a little more than the rest), so he was highly sensitive when it came to the others’ feelings even if he wasn’t fully capable of understanding his own. The strongest link by far, however, belonged to Kim and Trini.   
  
One particularly hot Friday Trini strolls into training with a smile plastered on her face, a strange glint in her eye for seemingly no reason at all. Zack pokes and grills her but the more Trini thinks about it, she honestly has no idea what’s going on. “I don’t know,” she forfeits after what feels like an eternity of teasing. “I just woke up in a good mood.” Zack is still suspicious but satisfied with her answer and they get back to sparring. 

 

Enter Kimberly Hart a couple minutes later, her favorite glazed donut from the newly renovated Krispy Kreme in hand, excitedly announcing she’d finished the school year with A’s in every class. Trini lets out a quiet “huh,” realizing Kim must be the source of her good mood and Zack can’t help but smile at her. 

 

From then on everything just comes naturally. When Kim is sad, Trini is sad. When Kim is angry, Trini is angry. When Kim smiles, Trini smiles. That last one is hard to pin on the link though because Kim has the most beautiful smile in the entire world and honestly who can blame Trini when she claims it’s contagious. 

 

And Trini would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t think of Kim  _ like that.  _ What a cliché, the lesbian falls for her best friend and ruins everything. She could keep it to herself. It wasn’t important. Her hormones were completely under control. So what if she stared at the droplets of water that dripped between her breasts after a late night swim? Or if her eyelids fluttered and her lips parted when Kim was gasping for breath after nailing a difficult takedown? So what if she could feel herself growing wet at the thought of all this...

 

It’s 3pm on a Tuesday and Trini is completely alone, and she can’t help but slip her fingers under the waistband of her jeans. The boys are at soccer practice, her parents with them, and Trini Gomez is  _ never  _ vocal, but this time she thinks she can’t help it because her frustration has been bubbling under her skin for months now and she needs to let it out. It’s Kimberly’s fault. Everything Kim does turns her on and it’s so goddamn annoying! But finally,  _ finally, _ she can take care of herself.

 

She’s writhing in her sheets, desperate for friction that she can’t get with her pants on and just like that her jeans are off. She  _ knows  _ she’s soaked without even touching herself, but she trails her fingers along the inside of her thigh nonetheless. Trini’s always been one for delayed gratification, and even though she doesn’t need to, she teases herself. She slides her other hand up her shirt and pinches her nipple hard. So hard it’s sore. She’ll feel it tomorrow for sure. 

 

Again her mind wanders and she can’t help but imagine what it would be like if she were at Kim’s mercy right now. Her hands trailing all over her body, her lips at her neck, teeth on her breasts… And that’s enough, she can’t take it anymore. She curls two fingers inside herself and gasps and throws her arm above her head and grips her headboard so hard she can feel the metal bend in her grasp but she couldn’t care less because  _ god it feels so good.  _

 

Honestly, Trini doesn’t think she can handle it. Kim could destroy her and she’d gladly let her. She wants Kim to  _ break  _ her in the best possible way. And she knows once she’s had a taste, nothing else would ever be so sweet…  

 

“Kim,” her name leaves her lips in a breathy moan. “ _ God, Kim…”  _ And it feels almost wrong, thinking about her best friend in this way. But she can’t help it. She’s so sexy it’s criminal. She thinks of Kim’s thigh between her legs. Her hips grinding down, body moving on its own, a trail of wetness left in her wake. All she can feel is Kim, her skin feels so hot and her breath is coming out in pants. She thinks of how  _ good  _ Kim could make her feel. The satisfaction. The inevitable release. 

 

She comes hard. Trini’s back arches and she cries out in bliss, whining almost. She could lay there for an eternity, imagining kissing Kim in a post-sex haze. But she doesn’t have an eternity because moments later, she hears the distinct sound of Kim’s text tone (under normal circumstances it’s one of her favorite sounds…) and her heart stops. 

She counts to ten before shakily reaching for her phone, and takes a deep breath before unlocking it. 

 

_ ‘We should do that for real next time.’ _

And suddenly she’s soaked all over again. 


End file.
